Hellcat Squadran: The Book of Ra
Article and Content Introduction: WARNING: This article contains mild spoilers. Although the ending wasn't listed, some may still wish to overlook this article. Hellcat Squadran: The Book of Ra is a possible upcoming non-commercial novel by Adolif (Daniel Duchnowski). The release plans are neither confirmed nor guaranteed. Hence, a possibility resides that, other than for 'historical reasons,' this article may become obsolete. Generic Plans: 1: All the characters of copyrighted, non-original origin will strictly be referred to using nicknames. Their identities will not be changed; their real names will not be changed, just unmentioned. This is (partially) to provide 'independent identities,' helping with plan number two. 2: The story will be written in an independent fashion. One would not need to even have heard of Hellcat Squadran to get the point. 3: This story will have a touch of Adolif's concept of scientific limitation. What this means is that mind-blowing science fiction concepts; anything appearing 'radical' to some, will be unmentioned. Again, these features will not be altered, just unmentioned. This is targeted mostly towards scientific explanations of how certain Hellcat Squadran characters, planets, earthly continents, species, and more things come to all be in the same universe. It will also cease to mention the time lapse. Release and Writing Plans: ' Adolif has considered working on the book when finished with three fourths (or less, depending on his mood) of his private book, ''Ancient Evils. He may later decide to finish Ancient Evils completely before starting ''Hellcat Squadran: The Book of Ra. ''He may even, although frowning upon the idea now in desperation to make a dedication, cancel the writing plans completely. If all goes well with the writing plans: The book will be uploaded to some means of file hosting as a .PDF file. It will also, assuming authorization is given, be posted directly to the Hellcat Squadran Wiki. '''Early Plot Summary (With No Ending Spoilers): Note: The plot summary, unlike the book, requires knowledge of Hellcat Squadran! The plot begins on a random station orbiting around Earth. Hellcat Squadran's preferred archaeologist, who is yet to be determined by the author, calls IceBite into his laboratory. IceBite is greeted by an unsettling discovery. An ancient Egyptian tablet, which was obtained from a brute of a rarely seen elite (elite NOT as in the alien species) rank, was deciphered to tell a story mentioning IceBite himself. IceBite orders for more investigation, which ultimately reveals space coordinates to an Egyptian tomb. IceBite ventures to Earth and into the tomb, commanding aiding forces to remain outside the tomb. With him is one person; the archaeologist. They eventually, after being surprised (Somebody as hard to kill as IceBite can still be startled, because any possible prediction abilities in his powers are suppressed by the tomb itself.) by many ancient traps, they encounter an ancient golden book. The book surprises the archaeologist with its very unexpected age; thousands of years older than previously found Egyptian books. The archaeologist becomes overly excited and opens the book. It places a curse upon IceBite and all who follow him. A creature resembling the Egyptian god of Ra, who turns out to be Ra's evil brother, rises from a pit of sand in a mysterious chamber of the tomb. The creature, who calls himself “Ra” in response to “Ra's absence,” brings an army to life from the sands of the entire Sahara Desert; one troop per square foot. IceBite makes his way to space after a long fight out of the tomb, and commands for a glassing of the Sahara Desert; skipping civilian cities until fully extracted. The glassing fails when the new Ra forces beams to emerge from the sun in an attempt to vaporize all stations orbiting Earth. IceBite manages to, through good commanding, navigate the stations and nearby fleets to the orbit of Sedna, a miniature planet farther from the sun than Pluto. With the stations and fleet now safe from the sun, IceBite takes a modified (faster) longsword back to Earth. IceBite, before reaching Earth, finds out that Tartarus's host (this novel happens after Tartarus dies and fuses with another brute) has formed an evil alliance with the new Ra. The new Ra felt he was 'using' the brutes, and the brutes felt that they were 'using' the new Ra. Both had the same intention; to heavily weaken Hellcat Squadran and eliminate IceBite. IceBite needs to be clever now if he wants to survive.